Dangerous Delivery
Dangerous Delivery is the 16th and last episode of season 1 of Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation. Plot Cyd has her babies, Annie and Naldo Jr but is also grieving Naldo's death. Meanwhile, Skylarks returns and possesses Josh. Lexi returns after Cyd gets her and loses her body but gains Maya's. Lexi gets her friends: Duggie, Leana, and Jesse, to help her rebuild Skylarks a new body. Lexi and Skylarks escape. Leaving Duggie and Jesse to help Douglas build Josh a new body. Skylarks, Lexi, and Ricardo III form a new Evil Force Next Generation. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evelyn Matthews, Lexi Reed, Skylarks, and Evie Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya and Annie Montoya (aged up) * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews and Skylarks * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina, Lilly, and Juliet Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby Recurring Cast * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr. (aged up) * Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed and Evelyn Matthews * Scarlett Sanders as Skylarks * Superbionic 2009 as Leana Duncan * Duggie Davenport as Andrew Davenport * Chase McFly as Jesse McFly * Mateus Ward as Ricardo III ** Leo Howard as the other form of Ricardo III Trivia * Annie is named for Douglas' first wife, Annie. * Something horrible happens to Jordan in the future. * Lexi turns evil. * This is the debut of the "real-world OCs" where the crew members act as their counterparts in the fictional world. * As of this episode, Josh is an android, resulting in his being biologically 37 for the rest of his life. ** However, as his consciousness is uploaded into the android, it is likely he could still die. Category:Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2035 Category:Specials Category:Season Finales Category:2020